Raven Cove's Tale.
You all know the story of El Patron, but not the FULL story of Raven cove and him into a live movie and book. Chapter One. He was the son of a wealthy merchant and adviser to the King of Spain. Using these powerful connection, he financed a lavish expedition to the Caribbean. Like many Spanish Privateers, he set out to find gold and riches, but ultimately he became known for his weapons. When he had spent even the large sum supplied to him by his father and the king he used his artfully crafted weapons as collateral to borrow money from many of the shopkeepers on Padres Del Fuego. He also set up a base camp on an island called Raven's Cove. During this time he forced the villagers of the island into crafting weapons for him, for which they cursed the blades with all that was left of their life. El Patron used these legendary cursed blades in many of his conquests and placed a fair portion of the Caribbean under his control, by summoning ice, thunder and fire upon his enemies. In the end, however, he sealed himself with his weapons, his loyal crew and His Ship, inside his mines in the Cove as the rest of the crew mutinied against him. The mutiny crew were cursed to remain inside the mines as their ghosts haunt it eternally. The great stockpile of weapons included Lost Weapons of the Inquisition; Sacred Weapons; that of the ones cursed by Darkfire and Bloodfire; Voodoo enchanted objects; Weapons of the Seven Seas; Navigational Relics; and Legendary Weapons that were cursed by dead souls, including the Lost Sword of El Patron. Their was 3 types of workers working on El patron's personal stash Of weapons; A woman who backstabbed her friends and family with a nasty cold, A grumpy backpainted old man, and a miner who studied the skies and paranormal activity who still lives. 180px-Bess_Wildswine.jpg|Sarah thorn - Backstabber - Bitter end 170px-Greasegrin.jpg|Richard Coachs - Sciencist - Nautilus Blade 250px-Crazy_Ned.png|Foul Crenshaw - Grumpy Old Man with Backpains - Spinecrest Blade The 3 poor souls constructed 30 weapons with 27 now hidden with devilish people of Tormenta or ragious souls of that now Raven's Cove. The most known of these infamous weapons are Bitter end, Nautilus Blade, and Spinecrest Blade. 280px-DavyJones_G.png 270px-DavyJones_E.png 300px-DavyJones_A.png The one who crafted Bitter End, was no other than Sarah Thorn. During her job before she made countless sabres, she had a Fiance Named Foulberto Smas'ho She loved the way he had have a bad temper and constructed daggers and stole them. She worked at an Office where people could find homes, no wonder Foulberto loved her back, As once she found someone a home she forced a high paying house that would range up to fifty thousand gold; and if you didn't pay the price she would cough or sneeze on you, even stab you with a dagger! Once El patron's weaponist, Foulberto, told him about Sarah, He got her working in the mines crafting sabres out of horse bones and emerald gemstones. Sarah got so sick she would cough on the swords and considering it was cold where she worked the weapons had gained enough power to freeze and shock them, Sarah wasn't a fool she used that power to escape the mines but as she ran almost to the jail, someone shot her down with a dagger she died slowly, and she saw who killed her, Foulberto smas'ho.... The one who crafted Nautilus Blade, was Richard Coachs; He loved to watch the stars at night and the sunrise at dawn, He tried to reach up in a storm and touch the lightning! Richard worked at a hair parlor, His most least favorite one who got their hair done, was Sarah Thorn who always gave him a 200 gold when it costs almost 1000 gold, What a backstabber! He said to himself, So he tried to get revenge He would work for El Patron in the mines. One night there was a hurricane that struck Raven's Cove, He went out and took an iron steel ram and pointed it at the sky it shocked it and it was blazing with lightning, Coachs showed it to Patron, and quickly added it to the weapons he made once he made his 10th infamous cutlass, he took that iron ram and collected about 10 thorns he added the thorns to the ram and he bent the ram into a cutlass shape, he then added a handle to the ram and he made a new powerful cutlass! He walked outside to find El patron, and got struck by lightning the weapon glowed in shocking green and he looked at it, Foulberto Smas'ho saw what Richard made, and shoot at him. Richard dropped the weapon and fell on his knees in shame... He died a slowly death... The one who crafted Spinecrest Blade, was Foul Crenshaw; Crenshaw was a mean old man who yelled at the locals and almost came close to shooting children off from his job. He worked at a graveyard shift digging up bones and taking out spines out the skeletons, One Day He Came Across El Patron, Who forcely " ''offered " ''a Job for Crenshaw, He had no choice or he would be thrown into the ocean. He Used the spines he digged and made them into broadswords, He Had colds, rage, and back pains every time he held the weapon he was making The sword always had a blackish evil glow on it. One day Crenshaw came across 2 big blocks of rocks with thorns into them he picked them up while walking back to his Construction Area, He dropped one into orange Strange Water he picked it up and he tripped again and it fell into some healing meds, he was raged that every time he held the one that kept falling, some kept saying he acted like a raged Behemoth and turned Orange for about 30 seconds. The Other he put down and sneezed on it. He was so made he yelled out " WORLD JUST CONSUME ME! " Everyone yelled at him for disturbing their naps and job they threw him out the mines with all the broadswords he made, He walked back to his home and dropped the weapons on the ground, while the Behemoth blade so called by the workers, fell from him. Foulberto was around he saw the blade, He walked in the shack while Crenshaw was sleeping, and Shot him and ended his life there, his skeleton still lies there today... Once the word got out that Foulberto was killing the most best weapon makers, El patron tricked him into a cave and he shut the door closed, Foulberto literally yelled and sweared at him, El patron ignored him. A few years later, Jolly Roger came on the beaches and destroyed the island the battle was SO huge, the island was covered in fog in 1 and a half months. The Only Survivors from the battle was Crazy Ned, and Black Buccaneer. Jolly challenged El patron and made a deal, jolly would protect his weapons with a cursed that wasn't HIS curse but from jolly's ally, Davy Jones' Kraken. They agreed and everyone was raised from the dead and was a ghost, Including El patron.... The Island is Shrouded in mysterious as only some can tell the tales.... 230px-Rage_Ghost.png|Sarah Thorns ghost. She's red of the Blood and how she found out her fianc'e betrayed her. 150px-Rage_Ghost_portrait.jpg|Richards Coachs Ghost is purple as he loved Science and he is shocked that foulberto killed him. Sometimes people say he turns Red most of the time instead of Purple. 200px-ConstanceSorrow.png 200px-Widow_Threadbarren.png|The Friendly Tailor of raven cove 318px-Ghost_gm12.jpg|3 of the workers of Raven Cove Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories